Harry Potter and the Three Charms of the Guardian
by speedyg
Summary: It's about what happens when you mess with Professor Trlawney(written before fifth book cam out.


Harry Potter and the Three Charms of the Gaurdian  
WRITTEN BY: PHOEBE BATES  
Note to reader: the wand ear is the tip of the wand  
Chapter 1: Hogwarts "Darling if you love me, I will stand by your side, hold and love you for I do not lie. Sleep now little baby, you were me for a while, and love me forever, forever, I pray," a soft soothing voice sang in the head of Harry Potter the morning before he was to go to Hogwarts for his 6th year. He snapped out of it and ran down stairs to find the kitchen empty.  
  
"Yes", he thought, "for once I get the television".  
  
But as he thought that he heard a rumbling noise coming down the stairs. "Dudley", he thought.  
  
"What are you doing up so early", Dudley Dursley asked Harry.  
  
"Well, I'm just up early. Anyway, why would you care", Harry mumbled.  
  
"I don't know. Make me hot chocolate", Dudley commanded.  
  
"Okay", Harry mumbled and walked over to the fridge.  
  
Dudley sat down at the table and turned on the television.  
  
"Nothing's on", Dudley screamed. Uncle Vernon rushed down the stairs closely followed by Aunt Petunia.  
  
"Oh sweetie, something must be on", Petunia said comfortingly.  
  
"No, there's NOTHING," Dudley screeched and blew his nose.  
  
Harry sighed. "Don't just stand there boy, make yourself useful," Vernon told Harry.  
  
Harry turned to the stove and started to make breakfast for the Dursleys. When he finally was done he gave the Dursleys their breakfast and made his own. He sat down and began to eat his burnt toast and bacon.  
  
* The next day Harry woke up early and made sure he had everything for his trip. He had planned to meet Ron at Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. The Dursleys woke at 9:45 with 15 minutes to spare before they had to leave.  
  
Dudley got ready slowly and was rushed by Harry before Harry got in trouble for rushing him. As soon as they left Dudley screamed and screamed the whole way there because he didn't want to go to the train station.  
  
Vernon dropped Harry off at the front door of the train station and drove off, laughing. Harry entered the station hoping to see the Weasleys in the crowd. Unfortunately he didn't see them, but he did see Neville Longbottom, although Neville didn't notice him. Harry charged through the crowd to the platform he was to go to and waited for Ron and his family.  
  
Five minutes later Harry spotted Ginny. He waved to her frantically, and a few people stared at him. Ron ran over to him and shook Harry's hand.  
  
"Good to see you," Ron said happily and the two of them ran for the platform and to some muggles' surprise they went right through it.  
  
The familiar sound of the engine and the strange smells of the train filled the air. Someone tapped the boys on the shoulder and they turned to see Hermione Granger smiling happily.  
  
"I'm so happy to be coming back to Hogwarts," she sighed.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes and they got on the train together. They found an empty compartment and stepped inside.  
  
"I heard that you had to study for this BIG test that is going to happen tomorrow morning, so I studied, did you two," Hermione sneered.  
  
"Umm. Hermione, that test was for the third years," Ron answered and sniggered silently.  
  
"IT WAS," Hermione screamed.  
  
"Yeah," Harry replied.  
  
Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes.  
  
Chapter 2: The Boy That night at the Beginning of the Year feast an 11-year-old strange boy whose name was Jeremy Michael was sorted into Gryffindor. His sandy hair was messy and his clothes were all one size to big. His day dreamy green eyes darted around the room.  
  
Harry yawned. "Another year, another set of new years to bug." He smiled.  
  
"Harry," Hermione whispered and kicked his foot under the table.  
  
"OUCH!!! I was only kidding," Harry whispered back as Albus Dumbledore silenced the room.  
  
"I welcome you all to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This year the 7th corridor is out of bounds only to the pupils under 13. To all other students it is only to be used as a studying area, do NOT be alarmed by the strange appearance. There is one room leading out of that one that is out of bounds to both pupils and professors. If you ever find yourself in that room; you will be caught, but not by something you necessarily WANT to get caught by. Please follow these rules, and have a wonderful year," Dumbledore announced.  
  
Everyone cheered.  
  
"You all may now go to your houses," Dumbledore told the students.  
  
Everyone charged out of the dining hall and up the stairs to their houses.  
  
* Harry woke with a start the next morning to see the strange boy he saw the night before standing over him.  
  
"Good morning," he said. "Incase you didn't hear yesterday I'm Jeremy Michael. My appearance may have a strange feeling on you, but please don't be alarmed."  
  
"Ok," Harry mumbled, rolled over, and went back to sleep.  
  
"I knew it, nobody likes me, I always try to fit in and... and...." Jeremy broke into tears.  
  
"I'm sorry Jerry, I'm just really," he yawned. "Tired."  
  
"IT'S JEREMY, NOT JERRY. I KNEW IT, NO ONE LIKES ME, NO ONE WILL EVER LIKE ME," Jeremy screamed.  
  
His yelling woke up everyone in room.  
  
"What is wrong kid," Ron asked.  
  
"It's, JEREMY, JEREMY, JER-E-MY," Jeremy yelled and stomped out of the room.  
  
"What is his problem," another first year asked.  
  
Ron shrugged and stood up.  
  
"Well I don't know about you, Harry, but I'm hungry," Ron told Harry.  
  
"Same," Harry answered and got dressed.HarryH  
  
That morning at breakfast Hermione announced that she had heard a loud sound earlier in the morning, and wondered if they had heard it as well.  
  
"Oh- we- did," Harry muttered.  
  
"Yup, it was actually coming from. our dormitory. It was coming from that boy, named Jeremy, I think, by the way where is he," Ron asked.  
  
"I haven't seen him since the incidence," Harry answered he looked up and down the table but did not see Jeremy.  
  
Chapter 3: The Way Things. Would Be "Ok, so we have Charms first," Hermione explained.  
  
"I know," Ron answered.  
  
They strode into the Charms room and Professor Flitwick clapped his hands as he stood up on his four books and a table.  
  
"May I have your attention, please," Professor Flitwick asked.  
  
"I would like to tell you all that thanks to your little problem that we had last year," he looked at Neville, "the table over there is NOT to be used until further notice. If you have any problem with this rule I assure you will be staying there for the rest of your life. Today we are going to learn the charm ftuma it makes something flip over. To cast the spell you simply point your wand at the thing you want to flip over and say 'ftuma'," Professor Flitwick explained.  
  
All the pupils tried it on a feather near their desk. Hermione (of course) got it on her first try. Unfortunately Ron never got the charm, but to Harry's luck he got it on his third try.  
  
A large rumble came from outside of the window. A few of the girls screamed and Flitwick told them it was just a thunderstorm.  
  
"So much for flying lesson," Harry thought.  
  
* That evening after supper Harry, Ron and Hermione went to visit Hagrid.  
  
"Hello Hagrid," Hermione greeted to Hagrid when he opened the door.  
  
"Why, 'ello to ya as well. I've somthin' to show ya," Hagrid told them.  
  
They all went inside and Hagrid showed them a small egg sitting under a lamp.  
  
"Oh Hagrid, not another dragon," Hermione sighed.  
  
"Oh of course not, it's a Doxy," Hagrid told them.  
  
"A DOXY!!! But Hagrid I was reading up on them in the library and the book told me that it's Ministry of Magic Classification is XXX," Hermione explained.  
  
"Well I'm just gonna have ta take a chance," Hagrid sighed.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other and the egg began to hatch.  
  
"Aww. Isn't it CUTE," Hagrid asked.  
  
"Umm. No," Ron sneered.  
  
"What are you going to name it," Harry asked encouragingly.  
  
"Let's see, what about Enid," Hagrid answered.  
  
"Enid," Ron asked.  
  
"Why not," Hagrid asked.  
  
"Well I don' know," Ron sighed.  
  
"Harry and Ron, it's getting late we ought to be getting back," Hermione explained.  
  
"Alright," Ron sighed and they walked out the door and back to the castle.  
  
* The next morning Hermione woke up early and woke up Ron and Harry.  
  
"What," Ron asked half awake as Hermione shook him.  
  
"Get up, I heard strange noises coming from outside of the corridor  
we're supposed to stay  
out of," Hermione answered.  
  
"Well if we're supposed to stay out of it why are we going into it,"  
Ron asked again.  
  
"OH I DON'T CARE, JUST COME ON," Hermione screamed, fortunately only  
waking up  
Harry.  
  
Harry sat up. "What is going on?"  
  
"Just get dressed I'll explain it to you on the way," Hermione  
explained.  
  
They ran into the 7th corridor.  
  
"Well there it is," Harry sighed.  
  
A rumbling noise came from the room that was out of bounds.  
  
"And that sound is what I heard this morning," Hermione explained.  
  
"Ok here's my plan, Hermione, you will open the door we'll sneak under  
a table and see  
what's going on," Ron whispered.  
  
"Alright 1-2-3."  
  
Chapter 4: The Forbidden Room  
They entered a dark room with a small boy inside along with a large  
woman that looked stunningly like Professor Trelawnry. The door made a  
squeaking sound as the three friend ran under a table. Hermione cast a  
spell to close the door.  
  
The door closed and the woman looked up, "who has entered the  
Guardian's lair," she asked.  
  
Hermione gulped.  
  
"Are you sure we're supposed to be here," Harry asked Hermione.  
  
"If I'm not sure, no one is," she whispered back.  
  
"Aha! The charms are complete! My son, try them on that table," the  
woman told the boy and pointed to the table the three friends were  
hiding underneath.  
  
"I think we'd better go," Ron whispered as they ran into a dark  
corner, they slowly opened the door just as the boy cast the charm.  
  
"Was that, Jeremy," Ron asked.  
  
"I do believe so," Harry answered.  
  
Hermione shivered and they went back to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
*  
"Freaky, absolutely, freaky," a fifth year said after coming out of  
the 7th corridor.  
  
"You're tellin' me," another fifth year answered.  
  
"Who else heard those strange noises coming from the forbidden  
corridor," the first fifth year asked.  
  
About half of the fifth years raised their hands in unison.  
  
"I did," a small voice said.  
  
Everybody turned to see Jeremy standing there.  
  
"You haven't even been in that corridor, how are you supposed to hear  
noises coming from the forbidden corridor," a fairly tall sixth year  
asked.  
  
"How would I know, I was there, in the forbidden corridor," Jeremy  
answered in a misty voice.  
  
Everyone gasped.  
  
"Oh really, prove it," came Draco Malfloy's voice.  
  
"You see I would but I can't," Jeremy answered.  
  
"Faker," a fourth year yelled.  
  
"How would you know? How would any of you know, you will never know  
what it is like to have a teacher as a mother," Jeremy yelled.  
  
"Who's your mother than," Malfloy asked.  
  
"Professor Trelawnry," Jeremy answered.  
  
"Prove it," a seventh year exclaimed.  
  
"I will, MOTHER," Jeremy yelled, and Professor Trlawnry rushed down a  
flight of stairs to Jeremy.  
  
Malfloy went wide-eyed.  
  
"What," Jeremy asked and smiled.  
  
Chapter 5: The True Professor  
Trlawnry  
  
"You're his MOTHER!!" Malfloy asked.  
  
"Of course," Professor Trlawnry replied.  
  
"You never told us that you had a son," a third year remarked.  
  
"You never asked," she said slyly.  
  
"Whoa," Hermione whispered.  
  
"Let's go guys, before we find out something about Professor Filtwick  
that we don't want to know, like his Jeremy's father," Ron whispered  
and the three left the crowd of students.  
  
*  
The next morning in Professor Trlawnry's class whispers went trough  
out class about "the true Professor Trlawnry".  
  
"Now class, I know that you all know about my son, but we MUST get  
back to work," Professor Trlawnry remarked and the class became quiet.  
  
*  
That night Harry heard the same soft voice he had heard the night  
before he was to got to Hogwarts except this time it seemed to be  
coming closer "darling if you love me, I will stand by your side, hold  
and love you for I do not lie. Sleep now little baby, you were me for  
a while, and love me forever, forever, I pray."  
He woke with a start and looked around only to see his fellow  
Gryffindors.  
  
"Ron, Ron, Ron," Harry shook Ron awake and he told him about the  
voice.  
  
"Maybe the charms that The Guardian made had some sort of effect on  
your scar and now it's making you have deja vous," Ron answered.  
  
"Really Ron, and tell me; what do you know about charms," Harry asked.  
  
"Nothing really, do you think I was listening in Charms," Ron asked.  
  
"Well, if you were listening in charms, you'd know that, no charm can  
make someone have deja vous," Harry answered.  
  
"Oh," Ron said embarrassed.  
  
"We'll ask Hermione when she comes into the common room," Harry said.  
  
"Hermione," Ron called down the dormitory stairs to the common room.  
  
"Uhh.... Ron I'm down here," she called and Ron and Harry rushed down  
the dormitory stairs to tell her about the 'deja vous'.  
  
"Well I believe that I have no IDEA what going on," Hermione voice  
crept up louder and louder until.  
  
"OW! Hermione don't be so LOUD," Ginny called down the dormitory  
stairs.  
  
"Sorry Ginny," Hermione yelled back and went back to her book.  
  
"Hmmm. Hey you guys look at this," Hermione said and point to a page  
in the book she was reading.  
  
It read:  
  
It is only on certain occasions that a charm may conduct deja vous.  
These charms are commonly known as Ilumiations, which are only used in  
the case of fighting dark forces such as He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named.  
Only some witches and wizards know about them. Some charms such, as  
the Junstios is an Ilumiation. If cast it will create a powerful whirl  
wind and strike everyone within it's path with deja vous. Ilumiations  
have been a round for centuries and wizards have only just found a  
cure for them. The Guardian created the cures for Ilumiations and has  
recently tried them on a small boy who was struck at a young age. She  
has asked that the boy's name may not be told because the curse may  
come back to him.  
  
"Is it just me or is the 'little boy' who the author was talking about  
Jeremy," Ron asked.  
  
"I don't want to find out," Harry answered.  
  
"Hey, Jeremy might have been the one who gave you deja vous, it says  
here that some charms are easily caught such as SOME Ilumiations,"  
Hermione explained. "Now if only we could reverse the charm."  
  
Chapter 6:  
Hilmos  
The three friends rushed through the porthole and down the stairs  
toward the 7th corridor expecting to see Professor Trlawnry somewhere  
around there.  
  
"But, what shall we say to her, Ummm. Professor we sort of found out  
that Jeremy had a Ilumiation, and we figured that Harry had caught the  
charm and we were wondering if you could reverse it, you see we know  
you can reverse them because we saw you in the forbidden corridor when  
we accidentally found ourselves in the forbidden corridor," Ron asked.  
  
"We'll ask exactly that, except we won't tell her how we know she has  
the reversing charm," Hermione beamed.  
  
"Ok, have it your way," Ron answered.  
  
They ran into Professor Trlawnry about halfway towards the 7th  
corridor.  
  
"Umm. Professor, I was reading up in the library and I found out what  
an Ilumiation was and then Harry came to me having saying that he had  
deja vous, and we wondered how he got it then I found something that  
said that charms are contagious and so we figured that Harry got the  
charm from someone. and we wanted to know, can you make it go away,"  
Hermione asked.  
  
"Well child, I guess I'll have to do something about it, follow me,"  
Professor Trlawnry said and Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed the  
Professor.  
  
"Harry you may come in, but the rest of you, stay in here," the  
Professor explained and she led Harry into the forbidden corridor.  
  
"Now Harry, stay in that dark corner, I don't want you to see anything  
in this room," Professor Trlawnry told Harry.  
  
Harry backed into the corner and a chilling voice filled the air.  
  
"Spirit voices all around, dead bodies raise from the ground. Help  
this boy who is ill, will not like this thrill. All spirits join me in  
this raid, for I have found the aid, to help this boy, for he is not a  
toy, Hilmos, Hilmos, raise up high, and bring down water from the sky,  
for I have heard your odd ways, after all these days and days."  
  
A brilliant whirlwind filled the room and Harry got swept up with it.  
He twirled higher and higher farther and farther, until...  
  
"OW!!" Harry screamed and the whirlwind brought him closer to the dirt  
floor and sat him down softly. Harry sat up slightly and rubbed his  
head, to find that his scar was gone.  
  
"Huh, what happened," Harry asked.  
  
"You have been rid of your illness," the Professor explained.  
  
"And that included the scar," Harry asked and rubbed his head.  
  
"Yeah that was part of the problem. You see when you where struck by  
You-Know-Who he also cast an Ilumiation on you. Except it was one  
called Reaso, which only works once you turn sixteen. Hilmos is the  
only reversing charm to get rid of Reaso. Actually Reaso is the charm  
Jeremy received," the Professor explained.  
  
"Huh, I'll just leave now," Harry said and inched toward the door  
opened it and shut it behind him.  
  
"How was it," Ron asked.  
  
"It HURT," Harry said.  
  
Hermione gasped. "What happened to you scar".  
  
"Don't ask," Harry smirked.  
  
Chapter 7: Graduia  
"Good news, NO deja vous," Harry told Ron at in the Great Hall during  
breakfast.  
  
"That's good, that's good," Ron said.  
  
"We have potions first, we have potions first," Ron said.  
  
"You don't have to tell me twice, Ron," Harry said.  
  
"I'm not, I'm not," Ron answered.  
  
"Ron stop playing," Harry whispered.  
  
"What am I doing that makes you think I'm playing, what am I doing  
that makes you think I'm playing," Ron asked.  
  
"Are you okay Ron," Harry asked breathlessly.  
  
"Of course, of course," Ron answered puzzled.  
  
"You do realize that you're coping yourself," Harry asked.  
  
"No I'm not, no I'm not," Ron answered.  
  
"What's wrong," Hermione asked.  
  
Harry turned to her, "listen to him, he's coping himself," Harry  
whispered.  
  
"Why are you guys talking about, what are you guys talking about," Ron  
asked.  
  
"Oh my-gosh, you're right," Hermione whispered back.  
  
"Maybe we should take him to Professor Trlawnry," Harry recommended.  
  
"That might be a good idea," Hermione asked.  
  
"Come on, Ron. Just follow us," Harry said sympathetically.  
  
"Fine, Fine," Ron sneered.  
  
They quickly walked out of the Great Hall and down to the 7th  
corridor. (Professor Trlawnry wasn't at breakfast.)  
  
Harry knocked on the door," Professor Trlawnry are you in there."  
  
"Yes dear," the Professor asked.  
  
"Uh. Ron got deja vous," Harry explained.  
  
There was a long pause.  
  
"Ron, come in," Professor Trlawnry told Ron.  
  
"Ok Professor, ok professor," Ron answered.  
  
"Ron stand in that corner so that you will not see what's inside this  
room," the Professor told him.  
  
Ron sighed twice.  
  
"Light of land and light of day come and stay the night away, see this  
boy who is in need of help, his hope and dreams are in your hand, and  
I am in command. So listen well. Gruduia, Graduia, Graduia!"  
  
Ron started to spin, around and around, faster and faster until.  
  
"A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z," Ron yelled.  
  
"You're cured," Professor Trlawnry said simply.  
  
"I am," Ron said happily.  
  
"I can safely say that," the Professor smiled.  
  
"Whoopee," Ron yelled and ran out of the room.  
  
"I'm cured," Ron yelled.  
  
"We noticed," Hermione said.  
  
They all waltzed out of the room and went to potions class.  
  
Chapter 8: Hermione, Sickness, and Professor  
Trlawnry  
That night after supper the three went into the common room to study  
for a surprise test on Monday.  
  
"RON! That's not how to do that potion!" Hermione yelled as Ron spat  
out a greenish color potion from his mouth.  
  
"Well, I didn't see you helping me. Even after I asked!" Ron  
exclaimed.  
  
"This is a test Ron, NOT just a normal class, and in a test you may  
NOT ask for help," Hermione explained.  
  
"Well, if your so smart, why don't you try the potion," Ron challenged  
Hermione.  
  
"Fine, I will," she said coolly and mixed the potion.  
  
She drank it slowly and found herself jumping up and down in circles.  
  
"What are you doing," Ron asked bobbing his head up and down in rhythm  
with Hermione.  
  
"You tell me," Hermione commanded, and then she suddenly stopped.  
"Whoa," she continued and shook her head and to her surprise kept on  
doing it.  
  
"HERMIONE, STOP COPYING YOURSELF!" Ron yelled in frustration.  
  
"It's not me it's the potion, I think I accidentally mixed an  
Ilumiation," Hermione explained and it was off to the forbidden  
corridor for her.  
  
"Not again!" Harry exclaimed when they got to the forbidden corridor  
and knocked on the door.  
  
"PROFESSOR! Are you in there," Harry asked.  
  
"What is it now," Professor Trlawnry asked.  
  
"It's Hermione this time," Ron explained.  
  
The professor opened the door slightly and pulled Hermione inside.  
  
"I can't stop repeating my actions," Hermione told the professor.  
  
"I see," Professor Trlawnry said and got to work.  
  
"How did you get the 'infection'," the Professor asked.  
  
"Potion," Hermione answered.  
  
Professor Trelawnry pulled out her wand and turned back to Hermione.  
  
"Bright of day and bright of night help me with this little slight.  
For listen well and you will hear the slight sound of my wand ear, for  
as I whip it trough the air this small girl will feel a scare, of  
magical sorts, I must say, for the only way for this to go away is  
Wingala, Wingala, Wingala!" Professor Trelawnry yelled and Hermione  
was lifted into the air and suddenly screamed because of a horrible  
thing that surrounded her, a thing so horrible I cannot explain it.  
She gradually fell back to the ground and the professor lifted her  
from the ground and brought her to the hospital wing.  
  
"Hey, Professor, where are you going," Ron asked and sped after the  
professor closely followed by Harry.  
  
"Hmm. Professor. What did you do to her," Madame Promfrey asked  
Professor Trlawnry.  
  
"Well you see, umm. I sort of cast an umm. de-Ilumiation charm on her  
and that charm gave her a fright and well. yeah," Professor Trlawnry  
tried to explain.  
  
Madame Promfrey sighed and gazed into Hermione's eyes and a tear  
dropped from her eye.  
  
"What is it," Professor Trlawnry asked.  
  
"She's. dead," Madame Promfrey sobbed.  
  
"But, how?" the Professor asked.  
  
"The charm was to much for her and well she died of fright," Madame  
Promfrey sobbed.  
  
They both burst into tears and Harry and Ron ran inside.  
  
"What's wrong," Ron asked.  
  
"She's. dead," the professor sighed.  
  
Both Ron and Harry shed a tear and stepped over to Hermione.  
  
"Hermione if you can hear me, I'd just like to tell you that I will  
miss you ever so much, and well," Harry burst into even more tears.  
  
"Well," came an echoing voice.  
  
"Who. who. is it," Harry asked and shivered.  
  
"It's me. Hermione, I am in the next life. step into the hall. I want to talk to you and Ron alone," she explained and Harry motioned Ron into the hall.  
  
"Professor Trelawnry is the Guardian. the fake Guardian tied her in a corner in that room. I don't know why Professor Dumbledore let her into that room. but I know he did. maybe he let in Professor Tralawnry in and still thinks that she's working in there. anyways you two HAVE to stop the fake Guardian before she kills someone else. she just saved you because you were her first project. Just stop her, for me, for the school," she explained and left the two alone.  
  
"Well why don't we do it tonight, in the forbidden corridor. " Ron whispered. "I know she'll be there."  
  
"Alright," Harry whispered back and Professor Trelawnry marched out of the hospital wing.  
  
"I know you're probably really sad at time moment in time, but we are going to have a funeral for her, we were wondering if you would like to help organize it," Professor Trelawnry asked sweetly.  
  
"Okay," Ron answered sadly.  
  
Chapter 9: The Quest  
After the funeral Harry and Ron snuck out of Gryffindor tower and stepped silently toward the 7th corridor. Even though they were under the invisibility cloak they still couldn't help but think that someone was watching them. They're suspicions were true, Hermione appeared in front of them and waved happily.  
  
"I knew you guys would be out here," she said and looked strangely at them.  
  
"What do you mean, you can see us?" Harry asked.  
  
"Of course," Hermione said.  
  
"But how?" Harry retorted.  
  
"Oh, didn't someone tell you? Ghosts can see through invisibility cloaks," Hermione stated.  
  
"Ok, anyways," Ron began, "Now we need to get to the 7th corridor before night fall, and then we can begin to 'do away with' Miss Fake-out," Ron said.  
  
Harry and Hermione smiled and began to walk toward the 7th corridor.  
  
*  
  
When they reached the 7th corridor a loud noise rang from the inside of the room, Ron jumped but kept walking and him Harry and Hermione stepped silently into the room. Harry ripped off the invisibily cloak and took out his wand at the ready. Sure enough he saw the strange woman standing in a corner.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked.  
  
"To take you down!" Ron shouted and he too pulled out his wand.  
  
"I knew you three would cause me trouble, that's why I killed Hermione. Now how should I kill you two, maybe a little Avada Kadavra," the woman shouted and pulled out her wand, and pointed it at Harry and at that same moment she pulled of her mask the reveal that she was really Lord Voldermort and stared straight into Harry's eyes. "Sleep tight," Voldermort shouted and pointed his wand at Harry. A black mist came out of his wand and hit Harry, and he flew back shook his head and got up.  
  
"I thought you'd know by now that you cannot kill me, Avada Kadavra!" Harry shouted and hit Voldermort straight in the stomach and he landed on the ground and lay very still.  
  
Hermione smiled at Harry and shouted loudly, "oh my gosh Harry, you really did it this time!" A loud noise came out of the corner that Voldermort was standing in. Harry jumped and stepped closer to it, he found Jeremy and Professor Trlawnry tied up and squirming.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Harry asked and pulled off the gags on their mouths.  
  
"You-Know-Who kidnapped us and tied us here for three weeks, he impersonated my mum for those three weeks," Jeremy explained.  
  
"So you mean that You-Know-Who was teaching us Divination for the past three weeks?" Ron asked. Jeremy nodded and Ron shivered.  
  
"How did you find out that You-Know-Who was impersonating me?" Professor Trelawnry.  
  
"We didn't, all we knew was someone was impersonating you, after Hermione was killed. Are you really the Guardian?" Ron replied.  
  
"Of course," Jeremy replied, "now get us out of here."  
  
Harry and Ron took hold of the ropes that tied the professor and Jeremy together and pulled hard and the two were untied.  
  
"Ah, there we go, now lets go to that End of the Year Feast," Trlawnry said and they all walked out of the corridor toward the Great Hall.  
  
Chapter 10: The Real Winner When they all got to the Great Hall they found that everyone had already begun to eat. The tapestries of Ravenclaw hung from the ceiling to signify that they had won the house cup. Dumbledore raised his hand and everyone fell silent.  
  
"We have reached the end of the year, as slow as this year seem to have been. Now I would like to give out the House Cup. In fourth place with 392 points is Hufflepuff. In third place with 411 points is Slytherin. In second place with 434 points is Gryffindor, and in first place with 456 is Ravenclaw."  
  
Dumbledore announced and the entire Great Hall cheered loudly, Dumbledore continued, "But in light of recent events I would like to give out some last minute points, now I know they are miniscule but you did break a few rules, so anyways, the first points I would like to give out are to Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley who all receive ten points, but I would also like to give 20 points to Jeremy for surviving trough being tied up for three weeks, good job everybody! I believe that a change in decoration is in order," Dumbledore said and clapped his hands and the tapestries changed design to indicate that Gryffindor had won. Everyone cheered and began to eat their End of the Year Feast to end the gloomiest year ever. ermione 


End file.
